Numerous housings for holding cables are available in cable industry today. However, there are lots of problems associated with the prior art housings. For example, if at least one of the elements of a cable device, such as a communication plate connected to an output outlet to cooperate with external devices, or a plurality of chips connected to the communication plate, will have to be replaced, the entire housing is replaced thereby preventing replacement of parts of the cable device.
Other issues associated with prior art design involves UBIC-H type a connector shell or housing that is unsteady or wobbly. Because the connector shell is heavy, a supporting pin next to the outside the UBIC-H shell fails to stabilize the connector at the point of connection. Since the prior art connector shells or housings are too heavy, the pins of get damaged at the connection point on the “Back-plain of the ONS switch”, thereby negatively impacting on the entire connectivity.
The purpose of having DS3 cable connection is to have a very high bandwidth. The inside of the UBIC-H connector shell or housing designed by others truly affects the bandwidth. The coaxial strands inside the UBIC-H connector shall or housing has lot of stress on the cables because the inside wall fails to provide enough support to the cable.
Another problem associated with prior art housing is failure of the design to prevent or at least reduce the percentage of wear and tear of cables as the same frictionally engage the inner walls of the housing. Still another problem associated with the prior art cables is failure of the prior art designs to keep the cables in fixed positions within the housing thereby preventing relative movement of the cables within the housing.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to improve upon prior art design of the housing to eliminate one or more problems associated with prior art design as set forth above.